Alexandre Beriadan
Alexandre Beriadan was the first leader of a united group of pirates, the collective that would later be know as the Republic of Nassau, as well as being the central religious figure in Alexandrianism. Alexandrians believe him to be the earthly incarnation of Pelor. His birth is celebrated on the 11th of January, and his hanging and later resurrection is honoured in a late autumn ritual. He is mostly worshipped by pirates, however some throughout the western coast worship him as well. Alexandrian Doctrine include beliefs that Alexandre was a mortal vessel of Pelor, died by hanging as a sacrifice to achieve atonement, rose from the dead, and ascended into Heaven, from where he will return. Pelorians deny both the divinity of Alexandre and that he was raised from the dead, arguing that Pelor would not or could not walk upon the earth until the end of days. Life Early Life Date of Birth Alexandre was baptised in the traditions of the Pelorian Church on the 15th of March, therefore his date of birth would most likely be a couple of weeks before this date in late February or early March. This is in opposition to the Alexandrian Church tradition which believe he was born on the 11th of January. Childhood Born in Eredryn to a minor noble, Rilien Beriadan, he was the third of five children. He was known to be rebellious even at a young age, so much so that he was sent to a local church to be trained as a paladin at age 11. Early Adulthood Becoming a fully ordained paladin at age 17 he left Eredryn to help spread the teaching of Pelor, eventually being sent to aid the church in Vilkiset. Whilst in Vilkia he was appalled by the growing corruption that he saw in the Church administration, and attempted to change how the church was run. Due to support from a large number of newer priests and paladins a rift developed between the Church and Alexandre, culminating in the assassination of the Bishop of Vilkiset in 1285. This event was said to have been planned by Alexandre and executed by his followers, however Alexandre and Alexandrians denied any connection and claim this is another corrupt attempt at silencing their opposition. Alexandre was then excommunicated from the church and was deemed a fugitive of the church, however they offered clemency for any follower who renounced him. This left him with few allies. Piracy After having escaped the church in Vilkiset, Alexandre was not seen for almost a year when him and the remainder of his allies launched a sudden and surprise attack against Kinild, resulting in them being able to steal a small, but fast, warship from the harbour. This ship would later be known as the Wayfarer, and would be the first ship to sail under the now infamous Black Flag. The next year was marked with a multitude of pirate raids, as well as the rise of other pirate captain, including Ivan Konev, Marius Voltaim, and Aleks Lasmanis. This activity culminated in the theft of an Eriendórin warship, renamed the Lady Liberty, practically rendering Alexandre and the other pirates the most powerful naval force in the Dínenaer Ocean and this can still be seen today. Raiding continued into 1289 when Alexandre called a meeting of all other pirate Captains and Quartermasters to a small island, known as the treaty of Nassau, which stipulated that there should be a pirate code, as well as organising the various pirates into a collective of self interest. Death The piracy continued until in 3rd of November 1299 where according to legend Alexandre and his crew was ambushed by the Royal Eriendórin Navy, who demanded Alexandre to Surrender and they would grant clemency to his crew. Alexandre, who saw the situation as a hopeless defeat, surrendered hoping it would spare his crew. However when taken in to custody his crew was also seized and transported to Aeyllin. After arriving in Aeyllin all of the crew was sentenced to hanging, and were hanged on the 11th of November 1299. The only surviving crew member was Quartermaster and Alexandre's brother, Flavian, who had remained at Nassau to help the construction of a new and massive dock. After having been hanged Alexandre and his crew were thrown in a ditch outside the city. Three days later the guards near where the bodies had been deposed saw Alexandre rise from the ditch, before promptly heading into the palace where King Glandur was holding court. The entire count was said to have stared in awe and shock as Alexandre forgave the Glandur for hanging him, but cursed him for hanging his crew. With no one brave enough to stop him he left the palace where he began to be followed by a huge crowd, eventually walking to the shore and heading west into the sea where people claim he ascended into heaven.